


Meet The Grammy

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Grammy never died, M/M, Prompt Fic, Very fluffy, fluff as fluff can, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike has told Grammy about him and Harvey, Grammy insists Mike invite Harvey over for dinner. Set in an AU where Grammy never died and Mike never moved out of his apartment.</p><p>(Written as an answer to a prompt by <a href="undetach.tumblr.com">undetach</a>. She said: "[...] the episode where mike had dinner with rachel's family~ and my heart clenched because damn it i want it to be mike & harvey meeting and eating dinner scene instead [...]"</p><p>I took the prompt and ran with it. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Grammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undetach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=undetach).



"You've had enough of that," Edith Ross says and pulls the bowl with the potatoes away before Mike can reach for it. "Here. Have some broccoli instead." Shoving the other bowl towards Mike, she smiles. Innocently. "It's good for you."

Mike gives the vegetable bowl a little push back towards his grandmother and frowns. "Hey," he complains. "Why can Harvey have more potatoes and I can't?"

Edith keeps smiling and hands Harvey the potatoes. "Because he's my guest," she says, still smiling. "And because I say he can."

"Well, technically, he's _my_ guest so—" 

Harvey takes the bowl from Edith and grins at Mike, who immediately falls silent. He heaps more potatoes onto his plate and sets the bowl down before he reaches for the platter with the meat.

Edith has made pot roast with potatoes, broccoli and carrots. They're sitting at the small dining table in Mike's Williamsburg apartment and they're having dinner together, Mike at the "top" of the table and Edith and Harvey opposite of each other.

Only a couple of weeks earlier Mike had told his grandmother about him and Harvey and how they were together, "together as in a couple" now, and she had insisted Mike invite Harvey "over for dinner" as soon as possible. "for dinner" meaning that she would send Mike on more than one extensive shopping tour with several long lists and that she would occupy Mike's place for a minimum of two days to cook for them – "over", of course, meaning Mike's apartment because the kitchen in Edith's home isn't up to her standards (or so she says).

"Thank you, Mrs. Ross," Harvey says when Edith passes him the carrots. He takes some from the bowl and sets it down again. "This is delicious." He cuts a small piece from the roast and brings it to his mouth. "It's a shame you didn't pass on your cooking skills to Mike." Harvey chews the food in his mouth a couple of times before he turns his head towards Mike. "He's useless in the kitchen, really."

"Ha," Edith huffs and helps herself to some more potatoes and meat. "And what about you, Mr. Specter? Do _you_ cook?"

"I do, Ma'am," Harvey replies and takes a sip from his glass of wine. "When I have the time."

Edith nods and takes a bite from her food. "You boys work too hard," she says and frowns a little. "You do."

" _I_ do," Harvey cuts in and nods towards Mike. "He doesn't. Lazy guy, if you ask me. I'm thinking about firing him on a daily basis."

"Hey!," Mike exclaims again and slaps Harvey's upper arm playfully. "I'm right here!"

"And lippy, too," Harvey continues, raises his eyebrows and leans forward a little. "Mrs. Ross, what on earth made you think it would be a good idea to pass _that_ on but not the cooking sk—"

"Watch your mouth, young man!," Edith scolds sharply and Harvey drops silent immediately. He shifts in his chair and casts a sideway look at Mike. "And call me Edith."

Mike grins. He's never seen Harvey even remotely intimidated or afraid but now he seems quite terrified and worried that he did something seriously wrong. He knows how his grandmother can be pretty intimidating and how one simply does what she says without question when her voice takes on _that_ specific tone. "Shut up and eat your potatoes," he whispers to Harvey and takes another bite himself. "Before she takes away your dinner and makes you go to bed without dessert," he adds and winks at his grandmother.

She winks back and Harvey reaches for Mike's hand. "And we wouldn't want _that_ , now, would we?," he asks and squeezes Mike's hand lightly, a loving smile on his face.

"I heard you, Michael" Edith interrupts the short silence that follows. "I'm not deaf, you know."

"Don't I know that," Mike grins and breaks eye contact with Harvey, looking at Edith again. "She has the hearing of a fox."

"You bet your cute little ass I have!" Grammy nods, looking as serene as ever, and turns her attention back to Harvey. "So," she says and Harvey unconsciously straightens his back under her scrutinizing gaze and her raised eyebrows. "You are the one who made my grandson gay."

"Well, I—I" Harvey stammers, blushing ever so slightly, and Mike narrows his eyes.

" _Gram_ my!"

"Oh, calm down, Michael," she says and turns back to Harvey. "Owes me a hundred bucks now, that little shit," she smiles, nodding towards Mike. "Didn't think I'd dare say that to you." She raises her eyebrows again. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes." She reaches for her glass and takes a long sip. "Of course I know that that's not how it works. I'm not an idiot, after all. But—" She takes another sip, sets her glass down and leans forward a bit. "But since you _are_ the love of Michael's life, well, at least that's what he tells me, I'd really like to know what your intentions are."

"GRAMMY!" Mike looks back between her and Harvey in horror and a both warning and shocked tone has crept into his voice. "I _told_ you not to—"

"Well, Michael," she replies, her eyes never leaving Harvey's face. "First, it's not your place to tell me _anything_." She shoots him a quick, warning glance before turning back to Harvey. "And second – I am old and I don't have all the time in the world. If I want to sit next to you at your wedding, I have to speed this up a bit, you know."

 _"GRAMMY!!!!,"_ Mike yelps, blanching. He quickly looks at Harvey, who hasn't moved an inch and whose jaw muscle is twitching, and briefly buries his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispers, not daring to look at Harvey again. 

"Oh no, don't give me that," Edith addresses Mike. "I have to. After all, you two have been together for over half a year and—"

"How do you—" Mike cuts in and casts a sideway glance at Harvey. Harvey's face is like stone but for that twitching muscle and he's staring at Edith without blinking an eye. "I only told her a couple of weeks ago, Harvey, I swear I d—"

"I told you, Michael," Edith replies with another of those innocent grins on her face, "more than once. I am not an idiot. Of course I knew." She shakes her head ever so slightly and turns back to Harvey once more. "So. You. Him. Intentions? Like I said, if I want to sit next to Michael at your wedding, and I _do_ , I—"

"Grammy," Mike groans, hiding his face again and shaking his head. "Please. Grammy, please."

"She's right, you know," Harvey says after a short silence and Mike raises his head abruptly. 

"What?," he sputters. "What did you say?"

"I said that your grandmother is right," Harvey says and takes a deep swallow from his wine.

"She— _what?_ " Mike's eyes grow as wide as saucers and he can't stop staring at Harvey.

"Yeah," Harvey says and turns in his chair a little until he faces Mike properly. "We have been together for quite some time, I do love you and I want her to sit next to you at our wedding, too." 

Mike frowns and looks back between Harvey and his grandmother a couple of times. He's not sure he understands. "What—" he clears his throat and purses his lips for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, what do you _think_ he means?" Edith sounds a little exasperated and Mike can't overhear the little sigh she makes at the end of that question.

Looking back to his grandmother, Mike can see how slowly at first but then increasing in intensity a smile blooms on her lips and takes hold of her whole face. He slowly turns towards Harvey, who is smiling, too.

"Mike," Harvey says and rises. He pushes his chair aside, wipes his palms against his trousers and turns to look at Edith, who gives him an eager nod.

Harvey sinks down onto one knee next to Mike's chair and fishes a small, red box from the pocket of his slacks. "Michael James Ross – will you marry me?"

He opens the box and holds it out to Mike. It contains a slim, platinum band.

Mike's eyes widen and he stares down at Harvey for a while before he raises his head again and looks at Edith.

Edith shrugs and grins cheekily. "Well, _I_ would, but he didn't ask _me_ ," she says and nods at Harvey, who is still holding the box with the ring out to Mike. "Now say 'yes' and put my future grandson in law out of his misery!"

Mike can feel how his lips curl into a smile when he turns back to Harvey. "Harvey," he whispers and he can feel his eyes prickle. He reaches for the box and takes it from Harvey's hand. "Yes," he says and frowns a little at how hoarse his voice sounds. He clears his throat and tries again. "Yes. Yes, _of course_ I will," he says and covers his mouth with his free hand. "Oh my god."

Harvey's face lights up with a beaming smile and he takes the box from Mike's hand again, takes out the ring, sets the box aside and reaches for Mike's hand. "Thank you," he murmurs as he slips the ring onto Mike's finger. "Thank you, Mike." Still smiling, he pulls Mike down from his chair and into his arms. 

When Harvey's lips touch Mike's both men are still smiling. They kiss – slowly and lovingly, and when they break apart, Edith has covered her mouth with both her hands but the huge, happy smile on her face is still very visible. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she tilts her head in the most endearing way.

"See?," she says, sounding a little croaky, too, when she looks at Harvey, who slowly lets go of Mike and turns his head. "Told you he'd say 'yes'."

Mike furrows his brows and looks back between Harvey and his grandmother again. "You—" he says and sputters. "You two—"

"Of course," Harvey says and rises to his feet. He stretches his hand out to help Mike up. "I would have never dared to propose to you without having asked your grandmother for your hand first." He smiles at Edith and Edith nods. "She gave me permission, thank god," he adds and grins at Mike. 

"'course I did," Edith chimes in. "Like I said before – I'm not an idiot." She rises, too and walks around the table to where Mike and Harvey are standing. "It's clear as day that the two of you were made for each other, even Blind Walter from unit 4 could see that." She opens her arms and smiles. "Congratulations, you two." She hugs Mike first, whispering into his ear: "I'm so proud of you, Michael. And I love you very, very much." Then she hugs Harvey. "Be good to him," she whispers into his ear. "He deserves it."

"I know," Harvey answers when they break their hug. "I promise."

Edith nods, wipes her eyes and claps her hands. "Now! Who's up for some champagne? Rumor has it that there's an engagement to celebrate!"

 

~fin~


End file.
